or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Porrim Maryam
Porrim Maryam in a rainbow drinker matron from ancestral times. Adoptive mother to Kankri Vantas, Porrim is in large part responsible for the events of the Signless' Revolt and by extension the Alternian Resistance Movement. As the progenitor of the Maryam line of rainbow drinkers, she is also responsible for the presence of the large majority of rainbow drinker characters in Or8weaver. Biography Early Years & Brooding Caverns (10 BS - 0 BS: 0-10 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. Raising Kankri (0 AS - 7 AS: 10-17 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. The Sufferer's Revolt (7 AS - 15 AS: 17-25 Sweeps) What character was doing during this time period. Slavery, Death, and Drinkerdom (15 AS - 20 AS: 25-30 Sweeps) Following the death of the newly named Sufferer, the Dolorosa was promptly sold into slavery by order of the Grand Highblood. Due to her high political value, she was auctioned at a sum too high for most common slave owners, and instead was bought by the seadweller Orphaner Dualscar. While Dualscar did not bother to learn her exact role in the rebellion (or even her place on the spectrum, which was remarkably high for a slave), he knew that she was in some way involved on a significant level. As such he viewed her as a potential tool with which he might gain favour with the Empress. As such, while he was brutal to her emotionally, his abuse was largely verbal, and primarily focused on trying to extract further information from her regarding her son's operations so that he may scavenge some additional glory from squashing it. Porrim, savvy to the ploy and adamant to tell him nothing, resisted, though his treatment grew harsher over time as a consequence. Porrim would later note that her time with him had been remarkably merciful and far less sexual than she might have anticipated, though she suspected that this was due to his distaste for those of the lower castes (Dualscar never bothered to check her blood colour, assuming her to be of sufficiently low blood that such details were irrelevant to him) and preoccupation with his other affections. After five sweeps of this tortorous treatment, the Orphaner gave up on his attempts to extract information from her, and dismissed her to another ship to be dispatched elsewhere. On the 14th bilunar perigee of the 2nd dim season's equinox however, the ship was lost to the infamous gambligant Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Mindfang, taking the captives for herself, made no delay in taunting Dualscar with her prize . While initially fearful of the Marquise, Porrim found herself quickly growing affectionate towards the woman. This was in no small part due to Mindfang's manipulation, though Porrim's own desires played a role as well. From her interactions with her captor as well as the other slaves she had in her service (the most notable being the rustblood Perses Helios, who despite his standing bore a surprising deal of respect for his owner), she grew more and more fond of the gambligant. Mindfang spent a great deal of time with her new slave (though her status as such grew less and less evident in the few nights they spent together), and it would appear that the woman she would come to learn was called Aranea may very well change from master to matesprit. The relationship was short lived, however, as Dualscar had already grown jealous of Porrim's new-found place in Mindfang's heart. Two nights after her initial capture, Dualscar had become convinced that Porrim was now an obstruction to his relationship goals with the Marquise, he called upon an assassin to dispatch Porrim while the Marquise had left to shore. Upon her return, Porrim was already dead, and so Mindfang prepared a prompt funeral (or at least the closest thing to a funeral trolls might engage in) at see and cast her off in a small raft. Porrim would get posthumous revenge on Dualscar, as he was killed by the Grand Highblood five nights thereafter. Early Drinkerdom and The Search For Mindfang (20 AS - 27 AS: 30-37 Sweeps) Porrim washed up on the shore not long after Mindfang had cast her off, though the gambligant ship had already gone well into the sea by then. It was only a brief period afterwards that her drinker parasite kicked in, and Porrim reawakened as a rainbow drinker. Having lost her blood from her wound, she promptly entered her drinker-self state, and hunted the wilderness for sustenance. When she recovered, she found herself to be largely disoriented, her memories hazy with the exception of the name Mindfang (this was a side effect of Mindfang's extensive use of mental manipulation in the recent period before Porrim's death). With only a name to draw from, Porrim began to wander through the wilds from village to village, seeking out whatever information she could. This marked the start of a six sweep period during which Porrim traveled a great deal, often resorting to feeding on unsuspecting wanderers and livestock in the dead of day. Gradually, she learned to control her powers, using this to her advantage while surviving in the wilderness. Over time, Porrim managed to piece out details about Mindfang, though the accounts were sporadic and largely conflicting, many being the stuff of legend more than actual fact. More than anything, she learned that Mindfang was a seafarer, and so she would rarely be found on land. Growing tired and disheartened by the lack of answers, Porrim finally decided to settle down in the Verdun Woods by the Westerlands' Eastern mountainside, just a ways off from an isolated valley occupied by a small rural village called Ornes. Living Near Ornes (27 AS - 30 AS: 37-40 Sweeps) The Verdun valley held an abundance of wild animals to hunt and was generally quite peaceful, but it was the village, composed largely of orphaned children, that attracted her. Though she had not initially intended to do so, Porrim often found herself wandering near the village both during the day and night, quietly observing the residents from afar. She never entered the village to confirm it, but soon after stories began to spread of a spirit inhabiting the valley. The villagers never approached Porrim, though they revered her, and began to leaver her small offerings of trinkets and sacrificial animals at the fringe of the valley, which she happily accepted. One evening, a young lowblooded girl fell ill from a wound that they had suffered while heading into the forest. The village did not have any healer adequately trained to handle the problem and was unsure of how to treat it, and so they left her unconscious body where they would often leave their offerings to "The Spirit of the Valley". When Porrim found the body, she felt a deep pang of emotion for the child, and almost instinctively treated her wound. She drew the blood out and gave her some of her own (though she did not completely understand the mechanics at the time, she had observed that her blood had curative properties), then left the girl back where she had found her. Due to the treatment, the girl recovered quite rapidly, and even seemed stronger and more resilient than she had previously for a time. The act was regarded as a sort of miracle from the benevolent spirit, the offerings continued with further vigor, becoming much like a quiet ritual for the village. Porrim appreciated the offerings, but was prudent to take only what she needed, feeding on but not killing or taking livestock they had left her. Creating Her First Coven (30 AS - 78 AS: 40-88 Sweeps) It was some time later that a rustblooded boy suffered from a grave illness that appeared to be somehow tied to his psychic ability. Knowledge of psychic treatments were well beyond the villagers, and so they left him at the offering place. This time, Porrim wept for the suffering child, which saddened her in a manner she could not quite explain. Strangely, her feelings pushed her over the edge, and her drinker state awakened. Though she would not quite remember what followed, when she next awoke, she was in her little secluded cavern, the boy resting in what passed for her bed. His wounds were completely healed, and he had an unmistakable glow to him. When he woke, they spoke few words (Porrim had lost a great deal of her fluency in the Alternian language during her time in the wilderness), but she was able to communicate a message to him: he may go and see his friends once more, but he may not explain what had happened, and he must then return to her. She knew that whatever she was was hunted by most trolls and caused her to gain an strong lust for blood, particularly that of trolls. Not wanting to expose the village to her kind any more than necessary, she explained that he had become a spirit as well, and so should not meddle in the afairs of the living. He understood, and after a final farewell to the village, he went back with Porrim to learn the ways of the spirits. The boy's return and explanation had sufficed for the village, and they quickly came to regard Porrim not just as a spirit but as a goddess of death and the afterlife. Soon, the recently dead and dying were brought to her place of offering, and Porrim would turn them into drinkers. Many among them were psychics with insufficient control over their abilities to survive during their development. As a result, many in the village believed psychics had a special link with the spirits and therefore the "Angel", which meant that their passing over to her was a form of deification. This belief eventually formed into a sort of cult that considered psychics to be beings gifted with celestial power, similar to ancient lore once held by the limebloods (though they had no knowledge of this, it would eventually attract attention, as heretical limeblood beliefs were still viciously watched for by the Mirthful Church). Her family of young proteges grew slowly, and each brought with them news and knowledge from the village, and even some fragments of knowledge about the external world, brought to them on rare occasions by wanderers. With the help of her drinker fledglings, Porrim created a larger residence within the mountain, and while she taught them how to handle their powers and raised them from childhood (though they grew far more slowly due to the relative lack of troll blood in their diet), they in turn taught her about trolldom. She regained her ability to speak the language (with some increased modernity) and rapidly refamiliarized herself with the ways of her former people, while also developing her own powers and consolidating into a whole drinker. This marked a long period of peaceful prosperity for Porrim, her drinkers, and the village, during which the latter would gradually grow into an attraction for adventurers due to its strange ritual customs surrounding death. Many sweeps after Porrim's initial arrival at the village, her family had grown into a small society of its own, with the boy she had first rescued and the girl she had saved previously being its leaders (and matesprits with each other). It was during this time that news reached of the village having attracted the attention of the Mirthful Church, which had become increasingly intolerant of "heresy" in recent times. Upon hearing this news, the two leaders, knowing that the drinkers were not completely immortal, and that the church would likely hunt them down, decided that it was time their "mother" departed for her own safety (the girl, who had travelled the world for some time after Porrim had cured her, learned a great deal about Alternia and its history, and would regularly travel out into the world, as she was good at integrating herself in troll society; during her travels, she learned fragments of the Sufferers story, and though she could not pinpoint it, she suspected Porrim came from those troubled times, and as such was important and in danger should the church discover her). The couple revealed what information they had gathered over the sweets about Mindfang, and with no small amount of effort convinced Porrim that she must go and seek her out, justifying that "their spirits rest in this valley, but hers had not yet found the peace it needs". With great reluctance (though perhaps less than she should have had), Porrim left the valley in the hands of her children, and set forth with the information they had given her to once again seek out the Marquise and learn about her past. The timing of her departure proved tragically successful, as the village and the drinker colony were viciously purged in a violent massacre of fire and blood. Porrim grieved for a great deal of time, but held some hope that some of them had managed to flee (she would never find out if they had however). Now unable to turn back, Porrim continued her search with the singular determination of one who had lost all else. Return to Wandering (78 AS - 81 AS: 88-91 Sweeps) Porrim's travels following the destruction of the village were painful times for Porrim, and despite her desire to return in the hopes of finding survivors, she restrained herself, she focused all of her attention on the hunt for Mindfang. Fortunately for her, the news given to her by her children and the recent hubbub regarding gambligant activity made the trail easier than ever to follow. The news led the drinker to a large bay South-East of the desert, and it was there that she encountered a grim sight. Not long before reaching her destination, news had reached that a legislacerator was planning an attack on the Marquise's fleet. Porrim arrived to witness the wreckage of the battle, the remnants of the once powerful fleet now little more than driftwood on the shoreline. Amongst the wreckage, Porrim found the body of one of Mindfang's slaves turned crewmen, Perses Helios. Porrim took the body inland to a secluded space, where she nursed the rustblood back to health. It was a slow process, but Porrim had grown familiar enough with the practice that it proved far from impossible for her. Eventually, Perses reawoke, finding hmself in the care of what he could only believe to be a ghost. Porrim explained the situation to him: the she had reawakened as a rainbow drinker following her death, and with the loss of her memories, was now seeking out Mindfang for answers (she ommited mention of her time with the village however). Perses explained what little he could regarding the recent events on the ship and the encounter with Neophyte Redglare. The Marquise's doom was very likely. This was a harsh blow to Porrim, though she resolved to remain confident, as she may still be capable of saving the woman who held the key to her past. With that information, Porrim gave Perses a choice: to leave and be free of his bondage to his former master and anyone else, or to bond with Porrim as a fellow drinker and join her on her quest. Perses chose the latter, and became the first of Porrim's new family. Wandering With Perses And Finding Tethys (81 AS - 90 AS: 91-100 Sweeps) Text Pursuing Mindfang (90 AS - 104 AS: 100-114 Sweeps) Finding, watching, and rescuing Mindfang. Bonding and the Summoner's Rebellion (104 AS - 134 AS: 114-144 Sweeps) 108AS: The Summoner's Rebellion Forming the Second Drinker Family (134 AS - 220 AS: 144-230 Sweeps) 134 AS: Hatching triplets 220 AS: End of Summoner's Revolution, death of children & capture of Perses Living in Hiding (220 AS - 935 AS: 230-945 Sweeps) Text Reemergence (935 AS - 938 AS: 945-948 Sweeps) Text Powers and Abilities Due to her age and traits, Porrim is very easily one of the strongest entities on Alternia. Rainbow Drinker Matron As a rainbow drinker matron, Porrim has access to all the same powers of a regular drinker, though to a notably stronger degree Hemophagia Description Immunity to Sunlight Description Glow Description Enhanced Physical Abilities Description Increased Psychic Resistances Description Regeneration Description Immortality Description Ancestor Being as old as she is, Porrim has accrued certain skills and knowledge beyond what can be achieved through studious research or normal training. Experiential History Knowledge Having experienced much of it first hand, Porrim has a vast array of knowledge of Alternia's ancient history. Most notably, she is perhaps the sole most knowledgeable troll alive on the topic of the Sufferer's Revolt, and among the few with an expansive knowledge of the Summoner's Rebellion. Relationships General relationship brief. Romances Person Their relationship with person 1. Person Their relationship with person 2. Person Their relationship with person 3. Family Person Their relationship with person 1. Friends/Acquaintances Person Their relationship with person 1. Personality General description of their personality Quotes Quotes By Character *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) Quotes About Character *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) *Quote (Context; where applicable) Trivia *Porrim is the oldest known rainbow drinker, and the only drinker matron to have survived into the modern era. Porrim 3.5.png Porrim 3.4.png Porrim 3.3.png Porrim 3.2.png Porrim 3.1.png Porrim 3.0.png Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Resistance Members Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Protagonists